yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
18/64
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 64-قَالَ ذَلِكَ مَا كُنَّا نَبْغِ فَارْتَدَّا عَلَى آثَارِهِمَا قَصَصًا Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 64-Kâle zâlike mâ kunnâ nebgı ferteddâ alâ âsârihimâ kasasâ(kasasan). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. zâlike : bu * 3. mâ kunnâ : bizim olduğumuz şey * 4. nebgı : talep ediyoruz, arıyoruz, ibtiga ediyoruz * 5. ferteddâ : o zaman döndüler * 6. alâ âsâri-himâ : (ikisinin) izleri üzerinde * 7. kasasan : takip ederek Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 64-Mûsâ, buydu aradığımız işte dedi ve kendi izlerini izleyerek geri döndüler. Ali Bulaç Meali * 64-(Musa) Dedi ki: "Bizim de aradığımız buydu." Böylelikle ikisi izleri üzerinde geriye doğru gittiler. Ahmet Varol Meali * 64-(Musa): "İşte bizim aradığımız da buydu" dedi. Böylece izlerini takib ederek geri döndüler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 64-Musa: 'İstediğimiz zaten buydu' dedi. Hemen geldikleri yoldan izleri üzerinde geri döndüler. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 64-Mûsâ: “İşte aradığımız bu idi” dedi. Bunun üzerine tekrar izlerini takip ederek gerisingeri döndüler. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 64-Musa: İşte aradığımız o idi, dedi. Hemen izlerinin üzerine geri döndüler. Edip Yüksel Meali * 64-(Musa:) 'İşte aradığımız yer orası idi,' dedi ve böylece izleri üzerinde geri döndüler. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 64-Musa da dedi ki: «İşte aradığımız oydu!» Bunun üzerine izlerini takip ederek gerisin geri döndüler; Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 64-İşte dedi: aradığımız o ya, bunun üzerine izlerini ta'kıb ederek gerisin geri döndüler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 64-Dedi ki: «İşte bizim aramakta olduğumuz da bu ya.» Hemen izleri üzerine uyarak geri döndüler. Muhammed Esed * 64-(Musa heyecanla): "Demek, aradığımız yer orası(ydı)!" diye bağırdı. Ve izleri üzerine hemen geri döndüler. Suat Yıldırım * 64-Musa: "İşte gözleyip durduğumuz da bu idi ya!" dedi. Derhal izlerini takip ederek gerisin geri dönüp kayanın yanına vardılar. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 64-(Mûsâ): "İşte aradığımız o idi." dedi. Tekrar izlerini ta'kibederek geriye döndüler, (kayaya vardılar). Şaban Piriş Meali * 64-Musa: -İşte, aradığımız buydu, dedi. İzleri üzerine gerisin geriye döndüler. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 64-Musa 'Aradığımız buydu' dedi. Sonra kendi izlerini takip ederek geri döndüler. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 64-Mûsa: "Arayıp durduğumuz işte o idi." dedi. Bunun üzerine kendi izlerini sürerek gerisingeri döndüler. Yusuf Ali (English) * 64- Moses said: "That was what we were seeking after:" So they went back on their footsteps, following (the path they had come). M. Pickthall (English) * 64- He said: This is that which we have been seeking. So they retraced their steps again. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 64- Delikanlının bu haber verme ve özür dilemesine karşı Musa: "İşte bizim istediğimiz de buydu" dedi. Burada "nebğı" fiili cezmedilmiş müzari (geniş zaman) olmadığından genel kurala uygun olarak "nebğî" okunmalı idi. Fakat genel kurala aykırı olarak "yâ" düşürülmüştür ki, bu kaldırma genel kurala aykırı olmakla beraber dildeki kullanışa aykırı değildir. Tilavette daha fasih olmuş. Artık aramanın uzamadığına bir işaret olması itibariyle mânâda beliğ düşmüştür. Bununla beraber "yâ" ile okunuşu da vardır. Bunun üzerine o ikisi izlerini takip ederek gerisin geriye döndüler, Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Böylece ikisi, iki (deniz) in birleştiği yere ulaşınca balıklarını unutuverdiler; (balık da) denizde bir akıntıya doğru (veya bir menfez bulup) kendi yolunu tuttu. 62- (Varmaları gereken yere gelip) Geçtiklerinde (Musa) genç-yardımcısına dedi ki: "Yemeğimizi getir bize, andolsun, bu yaptığımız-yolculuktan gerçekten yorulduk." 63- (Genç-yardımcısı) Dedi ki: "Gördün mü, kayaya sığındığımızda, ben balığı unutmuş oldum. Onu hatırlamamı Şeytan'dan başkası bana unutturmadı; o da şaşılacak tarzda denizde kendi yolunu tuttu." 64- (Musa) Dedi ki: "Bizim de aradığımız buydu."(58) Böylelikle ikisi izleri üzerinde geriye doğru gittiler. AÇIKLAMA 58. Yani, "bizim varacağımız yerin alameti, işareti işte bu idi," Bu, Hz. Musa'nın bu yolculuğu Allah'ın emri ile O'nun kulu ile buluşmak üzere yaptığını göstermektedir. Ona balığın yok olduğu yerde o kul ile buluşacağı söylenmişti. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *64. heyecanla: "Demek, aradığımız yer orasıydı!" diye bağırdı. (72) Ve izleri üzerine hemen geri döndüler. 72 - Yani, balığın kaybolması, varmak istedikleri yere yahut aradıkları yere vardıklarını göstermiştir (bkz. 67. not). Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *64. Dedi ki: İşte bizim aramakta olduğumuz da bu ya, hemen izleri üzerine uyarak geri döndüler. 64. Bu sözü işitince Hz. Musa (dedi ki: İşte bizim aramakta olduğumuz da bu ya) böyle balığın denize atlayıp gitmesinden başka değildir. Çünkü kendisiyle görüşmeğe memur olduğu zata işte bu balığın böyle denize atılacağı yerde karşılaşacağı Hazreti Musa'ya evvelce vahy olunmuştu. (Hemen izleri üzerine uyarak geri döndüler) o iki denizin birleştiği yerdeki kaya mahalline dönüp tekrar geldiler. § Kasas "bir kimsenin izini sürüp ardınca gitmek ve bir kimseye bir hadiseyi beyan edip bildirmek manasınadır. Kıssa da hikâye, hal ve şan demektir. Çoğulu: Kısastır.